The pharmacokinetics of SDZ RAD (a deivative of Rapamycin) may be different in lung transplant recipients w/pancreatic insufficient cystic fibrosis. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) To compare the pharmacokinetics of two different single oral doses of SDZ RAD during steady state administration of Neoral in stable lung transplant receipients w/pancreatic insufficient cystic fibrosis. 2) To assess the effect of two different single oral doses of SDZ RAD on the steady state pharmacokinetics profile of Neoral. 3)To evaluate the safety and tolerability of two different single oral doses of SDZ RAD in stable lung transplant recipients w/pancreatic insufficient cystic fibrosis.